The Toymaker
by sydsyd1134
Summary: AU One-shot A lonely toymaker yearns for his dream woman. When voices tell him to make his own doll and bring her to life, it make cost him more than his sanity. Maybe turned into a story


I do not Rurouni Kenshin. If I did I'd put more romance into it. This is an AU fic that takes place a long time ago and Japan is more under Western influence. It's kinda dark…kinda romantic and a touch of naughty. Please enjoy.

Morning had dawned on the city of Tokyo. The sun rose over the horizon signaling men to wake up and start their day. The street lights were being put out and mothers woke up their children for school. A normal day in Tokyo, Japan. Western culture was lavish here, no one could tell if this was and European town if not for the Japanese civilians.

Small children woke up early and raced out of the house once they were dressed. For the small children of Tokyo who were too young to go to school there was one place to go to spend the rest of the day when waiting for their parents to return home from work and siblings to return from school. It was Kenshin's Workshop of Fun.

Himura Kenshin was by far a respectable man. Loved by children, admired by women, and respected by men. He once served as an Imperialist during the Revolution as a shadow assassin. Once the war ended and Meiji Era began, Kenshin sheathed his sword for good and moved to Tokyo to pursue his ambition of becoming a toymaker.

His shop was by far very successful, he loved making children smile and laugh. He was most skilled however in the art of doll making as he called it. He was talented carving wooden figurines, making them look like beautiful maidens. It was strange for the 28 year old ex-samurai to give up his will of fire to pursue the happiness of children. Many women grieved that such a handsome man as he was did not have a wife yet. "No, this one's only love was his dolls" he had said.

Kenshin looked outside from his window and saw already a group of young children waiting for him to open the store. Oddly enough the tallest of the children was the eldest, 10 year old Yahiko Myuojin, a samurai decedent who worked for the town's blacksmith as his apprentice. Kenshin smiled and adjusted his tie a bit before flipping the sign to say open. He could hear the cheers of young children. Kenshin opened the doors and said, "All right everyone, Kenshin's Workshop of Fun is open now!" He braced himself for a stampede of children entering his shop.

"Kenshin I have your order sir," Yahiko said. Kenshin turned and saw the boy. Yahiko went into his bag and pulled out a sword in its sheath. "The reverse-blade sword my master made for you is ready. I still can't believe such a legendary samurai as you wants to make his sword useless!"

"Now Yahiko I've told you before I've given up on my life as a samurai and you know that. I tell you this even though you beg me every day to train you that I do. This sword will be a memento in honor of the brave men you died during that terrible war," Kenshin said taking the sword and handing Yahiko a bag of money. "Why don't you come in and browse around my toys. I've just made a new batch of them," He offered.

"Feh, and dull my precious time playing with baby toys. No thanks I'm a man you know!" Yahiko snorted. For a moment the two locked into a gaze. Yahiko felt his heart rise. "D-do you have those Western locomotive models…?" he asked warily.

"Why yes I do. But they are very popular these days. Maybe by today I'll run out," Kenshin smiled. Yahiko looked around and walked into the shop.

"You can always lure a kid no matter how old they are into that shop eh Kenshin?" a new voice sprung out. Kenshin turned and smiled. It was Sanosuke Sagara and his fiancé Megumi. Megumi ran the clinic and was a very good doctor, while her future husband was fighting gambler who lived to mooch off people. Particularly Kenshin.

"Good morning Sano, Miss Megumi." Kenshin bowed a bit.

Megumi giggled, "Always so polite Sir Ken. I wish a certain man I know would act like you."

"If you're talking about me I swear I'll reconsider marrying a kitsune like you," Sanosuke growled.

"Hmph, you should be thankful a vixen like me would ever agree to marry you," Megumi sneered and broke out into laughter. After the joke faded Megumi changed the subject, "Sir Ken you do know you are at that point of your life."

"Oro?" Kenshin asked tilting his head.

"You know. I believe you are 28 years old. You should at least have met someone by now."

"I am sorry Miss Megumi, but I am not following."

"Marriage Kenshin! Love! You are two years away from being thirty and you don't even have a lady friend! You surround yourself with those dolls and toys, but you don't go out and meet anyone!" Megumi exclaimed. This conversation was leaving the poor toymaker uncomfortable.

"She's right you know. You don't go out drinking with me anymore and you barely leave that shop! Hey you live in the shop, literally! Have you considered finding someone special and starting your own family? I mean you love kids, why not have your own!" Sanosuke stated. He went into his pocket and pulled out a pocket watch, "Well we need to go. I have a debt to settle with Taro and Megumi has a patient with a bad cough."

"I understand. Goodbye Sano, Miss Megumi." Kenshin nodded. The two walked away and disappeared into the crowd. Kenshin shook his head and went back into his shop but stopped. The words of his friends played back into his mind. He shook the thought away and returned to his store. A pair of young girls ran up to him. One of them had a story book in her hands.

"Uncle Ken, will you read us a story today?" Ayame asked.

"Yeah read us a story!" He younger sister Suzume cheered.

Kenshin smiled warmly and took the book. "Alright everyone, story time!" He announced. Everyone cheered. Kenshin sat in a rocking chair while the children gathered around his feet. Even Yahiko was sitting near. Kenshin opened the book and started, "Once upon a time…"

The story was about was a princess being kidnapped by a horrible monster and a brave prince who had to endure many challenges and tests for his love to save to princess. It ended in a happy ending when the prince killed the beast and married the princess. The children cheered at the end. Kenshin sighed and closed the book; these kids would soon need to learn that there are no happy endings in life. Never.

"Goodbye Uncle Ken," Later Kenshin," was heard as the children left for home. The day went by so quickly. Kenshin sighed and closed the door and locked it. He flipped to sign to closed and turn down the lights.

Kenshin prepared himself dinner, miso soup with some rice and ohagi that Megumi had given him earlier. He sat down and looked across from the table. A table with two seats meant for two or three. Kenshin sighed and sipped his soup. _'Perhaps Sano and Miss Megumi are right. I do need company.'_

Life had gotten so lonely at night. His only company…the dolls he carved. He sat down in his rocking chair and pulled out his carving knife. He took a doll he was currently working on and began to carve, waiting for time to pass to his bedtime. A single candle lit the room and it was eerily quiet, but this one got used to it.

Kenshin frowned and stopped rocking and carving. He turned to the clock, it was nearly midnight. Kenshin clenched his fists. He wanted more. More than dolls and paints, than models and teddy bears. He wanted flesh to touch, a woman to be with. "I'd give anything to find my perfect love," He murmured.

"You can," A whisper said.

"Who said that?" Kenshin asked. For a moment no one answered.

"We did," The whisper said. "We are the hearts and souls that you put in us, your toys creator." Kenshin flinched looking around seeing the whisper coming from his own completed work. The dolls seemed to come to life, the bears' button eyes sparkled. Everything was coming to life before his very eyes. The music boxes opened and played without being turned.

"W-what's going on? Am I going crazy?" Kenshin stammered falling back.

"Maybe you are maybe you aren't" Said the teddy bear that was near him without moving its lips.

"We feel your loneliness and pain creator. We have an idea to heal your wound creator," Said a doll near him also. The doll was dressed as a ballerina with a porcelain face yet she did not move an inch.

"What-what do you all have in mind?" Kenshin asked believing he was dreaming.

"You created us with ease creator. Why can't you just make your own wife? A wife of your design. The perfect woman for you," The teddy bear suggested.

The idea had not crossed the toymaker's mind. No…it was madness what the idea was. "That idea is madness. Crazy. I am not God; I cannot make a human being!"

"You made me creator. You made all of us. Start with her as if she was a doll, your doll. Treat her like a treasure and give her the best. Once she is completed we will tell you how to make her real," The ballerina said sweetly.

Something in Kenshin's mind clicked. "Yes…I can see her now. My perfect woman. Blue black hair tied in a high ponytail with a cloth ribbon. Sapphires for eyes, a cute little nose, ruby lips, a porcelain face. A body of the gods." Kenshin murmured. He quickly got out a pencil and sketchpad and began drawing. Drawing the design of his dream beloved.

The toys urged on. When he finally completed the sketch she stared at it. It was perfect in every way. "Yes I shall make my perfect woman and she shall be my wife," He said finally. He heard cheers of the toys.

"Tomorrow I must visit the woodsman and paint seller. Oh I need to talk with the dressers. Yes…these next few weeks no months will be long and hard," Kenshin said. He had an insane look in his eyes. His eyes turned slanted and gold.

"It shall be done"

Sanosuke stood in front of Kenshin's Workshop of Fun. It was strange, for two months it had not been opened. Kenshin always opens his shop, no matter what. The children whined and cried about it but Kenshin did not open the door. Hell, he hasn't come out for weeks. Megumi goaded him to go since they were good friends.

Sanosuke took a deep breath and knocked on the door with his knuckles hard. No answer. Again he tried, "Kenshin open up. I know you're in there!" Suddenly the door creaked opened. _'Okay…file that one for creepy,' _the entire house was dark, which made the cute toys look creepy in it.

Sanosuke entered the house warily. "Kenshin? Hello, Kenshin? You alive?" He continued his way in when he saw a light. Going near it and slowly opened the door before he felt a cold hand on his back. He jumped slightly and turned. "Oh Kenshin it's you! You almost gave me a heart attack don't do that."

"What are you doing in here?" Kenshin immediately asked. Sanosuke immediately noticed that Kenshin didn't look like Kenshin. His eyes were slanted and were golden, a terrifying scowl in his face. It looked like he hadn't slept in a while judging the rings around his eyes. It was different from the usually amethysts wide eyed smiling toymaker he was friends with.

"I asked you what you are doing in here." Kenshin repeated waking up Sanosuke.

"Look Kenshin we haven't seen you in weeks. We're all worried; you haven't even opened the shop. All the kids have been down in the dumps. Why is that?"

"Big project," Kenshin said simply. "Very big project. But I am so close to finishing it."

"Is it in that room?" Sanosuke asked. Kenshin said nothing. Sanosuke took it as a yes and moved towards the door before Kenshin got in front. "What you're not letting your only real friend see this big project you've been working on. It's just some toy,"

"She is not some toy!" snapped Kenshin. Sanosuke backed away.

"Sheesh alright don't have a cow. I'm leaving and telling Megumi you're officially are off your rocker," Sanosuke shrugged and turned to leave. When the door closed Kenshin opened the mysterious door.

Inside lying one soft bed looked to be a woman. A woman with long blue black hair with eyes closed. She looked like an angel. Distinct clunks were heard as the toymaker set his ceramic pots of colored ink down on the table beside him, hunched over his life sized doll placed on the bed as he sat on the stool. His eyes were carefully trailing the strokes from his brush then dipping it into the pot filled with sapphire colored ink intricately filling in the details of its eyes.

He leaned back a bit and admired his handiwork. Perfect. Every inch of it was perfect. His thoughts held no lecherous desire as he dressed the figure it was his job after all. His last task was to secure its silky locks with a cloth ribbon.

Task completed. He stood her up against the wall and examined it making sure no details were out of place. His eyes went up to its almost luminous alabaster skin down to its tiny clad feet. He laid her back on the bed and made sure she was comfortable.

She had enchanted him the moment he chanced envisioning her. Such a pretty smile she wore for him. His amethyst orbs suddenly flared a glittering gold just thinking about her. Untarnished, free from imperfections. Calmly, he glided over to her side on the futon at the far end of the room and knelt down beside her, caressing her cheek. It was cold and smooth. Not like real skin.

_'Soon my sweet, soon. You shall live and be mine forever.'_ He thought happily. He went over to the table and opened a drawer. He opened a large black book with sinister looking illustrations all over the cover. It was a book full of dark magic and spells. Kenshin normally didn't believe in magic, but the toys and instructed to go and buy this suspicious book. And right now, he was desperate.

He turned to a page he had book marked. In bold letters it said **"Spell of Life: Make inanimate objects live."**

He read it over. It words were in a distinct version on Latin. Not wanting to say something incorrectly, he tested each word on his lips. Finally satisfied, he began chanting the Latin spell of life. It felt like the shadows of hell were coming from the single lit candle and the silhouettes it made.

With the final incantation, the toymaker waits. He waits for a result. His eyes never leaving the life-size doll. He sighed, "This is the last time I listen to toys again." He stared; she did not budge, still lifeless. _'Please I beg of you, awaken and be mine,'_ He thought sadly.

Without notice a rouge tear fell down his cheek over his cross-shaped scar he had gotten during the war. Suddenly his scar began to burn him. Kenshin grabbed his cheek in pained and winced at the burning sensation. He accidently scratched his cheek and a drop of blood fell on the doll's cute nose.

"Oh no, she's ruined. She was supposed to be perfect, now my blood has stained her," He mourned. Suddenly a light flashed. Kenshin looked up and saw his doll glow a heavenly light. It was truly an amazing sight.

The strange light faded and he heard a moan. Kenshin got up and stood over the doll. His eyes widened when the doll's lips twitched a bit. Her eyes were blinking, madly batting her long eyelashes. Kenshin could not believe it, he had done it. He had created life with his own two hands.

Finally the doll's body began to move itself. Kenshin politely helped her up and leaned her against the wall. The doll was still struggling to open her mouth. "Here let me help you my sweet," Kenshin purred making the doll flush red. Kenshin placed two fingers on the doll's soft red lips and opened them with ease. The doll gasped in air and breathed,

"Where-where am I?" she asked.

"You're here where you belong, my dear. With me. I have created you with my heart and soul and blood," Kenshin replied.

"Does that mean you are my creator?"

"Well yes, but I want you to see me more than just your creator."

"Well why have you made me and given me life," She urged. Kenshin chuckled; she was quite fiery and cute.

"Well I made you to be my wife," He answered simply. The doll was taken aback at first. Kenshin worried if the doll he worked so hard on did not return his feelings. Yet the doll's eyes softened. She leaned over and placed her hand on Kenshin's cheeks, one hand caressing his cross shaped scar. He felt so warm on her cold smooth skin.

"I may seem like a strange man that I may be. But I have fallen for you before we had ever met," Kenshin whispered. The doll blushed. Kenshin wrapped his arms around the doll making her go beet red. "Let me ask you again, will you marry me my dear?"

The doll blushed and nodded. Kenshin was on cloud nine. The doll then asked, "Tell me creator, what shall I call my future husband?"

"Never call me your creator. This one is Himura Kenshin."

"Alright creat-I mean Kenshin. Tell what my name is?" She asked sweetly. Kenshin sat on the bed and pulled her onto his lap.

"Hmm…a pretty girl like you deserves a pretty name." Kenshin smirked. He pondered for a moment then it hit him. "Kaoru," He murmured.

"Come again Kenshin?" the doll asked.

"Your name. Kaoru." Kenshin repeated.

"Kaoru…yes I like it. Thank you my Kenshin," Kaoru purred. She leaned forward and her soft lips touched his lightly. Kenshin blushed and accepted it. The kiss deepened. Kenshin lean on top of her and proceeded to take off the doll's clothes. For the first time in years, Kenshin was not so lonely anymore.


End file.
